Another Damn Outbreak
by Karla-Nightingale
Summary: It's another outbreak, it's the R-Virus and Alexis Brooklyn is hoping to survive till the end. Until she meets the team (Chris, Piers, Helena, Leon, Sherry and Jake). She helps the team find the cure for this virus but...she finds out something about herself that is unexpected...will she make it to the end like she hoped for? PiersXOC
1. Looking Around

**Hey guys, this is my first EVER FanFic (whoop whoop!) so hopefully it's okay...(fingers cross XD). ****Criticism is allowed but PM about it**** and I'll see what I can mash up for ya ;) so as always R&R, favourite and follow! It would help me out A LOT! **

**And...thank you, thank you, THANK YOU so so much to ****GummyBearStyle**** for supporting me because I probably couldn't have done it without her! (cheesy, I know, but she's awesome) so, let me stop gobbling on and here's the story! **

**Karla-Nightingale **

* * *

I was scrounging my way through the buildings in America to see if there were any hidden supplies like meds or spare handgun bullets. It was getting really bad in America, the infected had spread 20 miles from its original position where the R-Virus started. It was spreading quickly and now, there was no stopping it. I've been surviving for as long as I can remember, probably about 3 months now. My parents and little sister were unfortunate. My parents got infected first and it was hard…but I did have to shoot them in the head. It was horrible but I was glad that they weren't eating any people afterwards. My little sister, Polly got infected by my best friend, who was in fact, American and I knew, that it was all too late…somehow I knew this…infection would spread but not as quickly as I imagined. I had to shoot my sister in the head…which was even more heart-breaking, I couldn't do it but it's better than seeing my family eat people. But I'm thankful that I've survived 3 months of this outbreak.

I'll tell how we got in America in the first place. In my opinion, it was a holiday for 2 months but obviously not. The real reason was because of my dad's work. He was offered a job in America for 3 months for £2500 a week which was an amazing offer, so he accepted and since it was my summer holidays, why not? We arrived in America, stayed at a hotel and went sightseeing for a few days. 2 weeks later, the outbreak started. That's when everything went to hell. Hell on earth was worse than I had imagined. But, now I still have my hopes up…just a little anyway.

I was still looking for supplies but, nothing. Absolutely nothing I could see. _C'mon, there has to be something, anything! _I thought to myself hopefully. I've been searching for at least half an hour, only managed to find a couple of things. Spare ammo and a bottle of meds, which were out of date last week. I kept on walking through the abandoned building to check if there was anything good but no. Of course there wasn't. I decided to just exit the building if there's nothing good. I passed by a mirror, but it was shattered and I looked at myself…god, I look horrible…but doesn't everyone nowadays?

My hair was black. Just black and messy. I tied it into a really messy ponytail so it was easier for me. I hated my hair so much that it was getting in my way, so I cut it off. Not completely just shoulder length so no zombies or _infected_ could easily grab my hair and I thought that was a clever idea, considering I'm quite stupid, that's what my sister tells me all the time, I wonder if she's actually true...my eyes were a deep, dark brown, almost black.

I _was _tanned but now I'm like a ghost. Pale as anything. I looked like a vampire, or worse, someone could mistake me for a zombie! My lips were red as a rose, as my mum would say and the _redness _was natural. I still had some redness on my lips or I could just mistake that for blood. I had so many cuts and bruises, it's the most I had in my whole life. I'm quite tall since I'm the same height as my dad, my dad is small I guess.

I'm 5 foot 7 and that's without my boots on. My boots weren't that high though, they were brown, ragged combat boots, laced up tightly so I wouldn't trip and have more bruises on my legs. My black jeans were worn and dirty, my dark blue, short-sleeved top was smudged with dirt and my black 3/4 length leather jacket…was not looking bad. I had to have a belt to hold trousers up because they were massive when I got them, although my mum says 'it looks okay, don't worry about it!', _yeah…pulling my trousers up every 2 seconds_.

I pass by people or civilians as you would call them now, asking my age, why am I here, who I am, etc. Of course I don't tell them because for all I know they could take me in and kill me and take all my belongings. That was definitely not on my list of what I wanted to do.

If you're wondering all those questions, I'm 15, I just turned 15 actually a few days ago. Wasn't the best birthday I ever wished for. My sister was only 10 when she was turned. I felt really bad for not letting her live.

I stopped looking in the mirror and walked towards the exit, wherever it was anyway, I forget things easily. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming my way.

"HQ to Alpha, there's one civilian on your floor, over," I heard a man say on a radio or something like that.

"Copy that, we'll check it out," replied another man's voice. Civilian? What civilian? I was the only person…oh shit…their looking for me. _What the hell do I do?!_ I look for any hiding spots and I find one in a room full of dead rats. _No, not that room…_I quickly look for another room then I surrounded. This is bullshit…

"Stay right where you are!" yelled a man's voice behind me. I put my hands up in surrender. The only weapons I had was a bow and arrow, which I found in a stored cupboard somewhere, I have no idea. A shotgun with a few bullets left and a handgun which had a full cartridge but all my weapons were visible to people, so I couldn't just go mad and shoot everyone down…I also had throwing knives which my dad gave me for my 14th birthday, but they were also visible.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Alexis Brooklyn," I replied calmly. I still had my hands up in air when the man came closer to me and in front of me, looking down on me which was scary. He was wearing an army uniform of some sort. I looked across on his left arm which had a patch that just simply said 'BSAA'. _What the hell is that? _

"You look fully equipped," he said seriously, god he sounded just like my dad, of course I loved my dad dearly but sometimes my dad would not stop.

"Well, I'm not, that's why I'm here, looking for meds and supplies…" I said quietly.

"The names Chris Redfield, this is team Alpha," he said to me, less seriously now. The only thing that caught my eye was his ungodly muscles. They were huge as shit! But his head was petite, which was funny. He had dark brown messy hair, squinty eyes and almost, tanned skin.

They all gave a quick nod to me and I returned the favour by giving them a nod back. They were all wearing, merely the same uniform. Apart from the captain and what seemed to be his 'partner'.

I use to be good at talking to people, just saying 'hello' and getting to know them but ever since my parents and Polly died, I've never talked to anyone from then but there was no one to talk to anyways since most of them all turned.

"How long have you been surviving?" asked a younger looking man possibly in his early 20s. Dark, brown hair and little quiff at the top, green eyes, nothing special to be honest.

"3 months, why?" I replied but asked him a question in return. I found these people a little dodgy…but that might just be me being weird.

"Because, on the radio, civilians were suppose go to 'west' side of Washington and this is the east, the worst part of where the virus is spreading," explained the 20-year-old man.

"Piers-" said Chris, cutting off.

"Well, does it look like a have a flippin' radio in me?" as I interrupted Chris. Piers looked down at the ground sheepishly. "No, I didn't think so…"

"Well ma'am, you better come with us, there's a lot going on," the captain suggested.

"Yeah, I'm not blind you know…" I snapped back. "I can see what's going on." I not usually this rude but I didn't like it when people question me out of the blue. People asking me 'what's your name' is fine but not personal questions. But I guess they are soldiers and they've gotta ask…but still, I find them dodgy. For all I know, they could be kidnappers and kill me right on the stop, but then again…probably not…

"HQ to Alpha, we picked a large J'avo on the upper floor, check it out immediately, over," said a man on Chris' earpiece.

"Copy that, we got the civilian, appears to be surviving for a few months, over," replied Chris.

"Copy, keep her safe," said the man sternly. Again, someone else sounding like my dad. My dad is really bossy, that's what I think anyway. My mum said he isn't, he just 'stating facts'. More like telling people off for no reason. I think my parents like Polly more than me. Probably I'm a teenager and I'm an awkward one too. Awkward as in, 'doesn't do what she's told' and… 'annoying'.

We went onto the upper floor where the large J'avo was. I didn't hear anything so far, all I heard was the cool wind brushing against my face gently. There were a lot of dead ends everywhere as we ended up going in circles. Then, eventually we came across a red, sealed up door. '_This doesn't look promising', _I thought to myself quietly. Chris and Piers kicked down the door as the door gave a loud _thump _as it hit the cold, solid ground. All of team Alpha cocked their guns. I was really out of place as I had a flippin' bow and arrow on my back. They had huge guns and I felt small as I only had a handgun and throwing knives. But…I mean they're deadly, right? My weapons could be deadly…

"Stay behind me," whispered Piers. I did agree on this case because it was getting intense and little bit scary. I got my handgun out anyway, just in case. We walked slowly trying to the large J'avo. I honestly didn't know what J'avo was, but I knew it was something that was infected, maybe injected with a different virus or-

"SHIT!" I shouted, as something grabbed my ankle from behind and I fell down on my butt, which hurt so freakin' much. Luckily I had my handgun out so I reloaded it and shot it in the head. I couldn't make out what it was and I hoped it wasn't a human. I looked at it closer…it was a zombie. Thank god…

"ALEX!" Piers shouted (my new nickname apparently...) and ran towards me. He helped me up. "You okay?!"

"Yeah…thanks," I replied calmly. "Ugh…shit…" Piers looked down at my leg and saw a little bit of glass stuck in my leg.

"Can you get it out?" I asked huffing and puffing as I was still traumatised by the zombie.

"A-are you sure?" he asked cautiously. "I don't want to-"

"Just get it out…" I replied. He lowered me on the ground once again and quickly got the glass out of my leg.

"Ugh…shit that hurts…" I grunted. It didn't look bad, but it hurt badly. Piers got out a bandage from his pocket and wrapped it round my leg so no infection could get in the wound. "Thanks." He helped me up and put my arm around his neck, so he supported me. Chris came over with some of his men and saw my leg. I'm guessing he was searching the rooms for anything leads on the J'avo.

"Are you alright? What happened?" asked Chris.

"She got grabbed by a zombie and shot it in the head but got a bit of glass stuck in her leg, I got it out though," replied Piers. Chris looked at Piers and gave him a thankful look.

"Look after her, Piers," whispered the captain to Piers so no one, expect me could hear.

"Yes, sir," was all Piers could reply to the captain. He looked at me and smiled, I returned the favour and smiled back. He almost seemed like he was an older brother to me…

We walked, well actually, I limped and they walked. We still didn't find the J'avo, maybe it was a mistake.

"Alpha to HQ, still can't this J'avo, over," said Chris in his earpiece.

"HQ to Alpha, report back to the Red HQ," replied HQ.

"Copy that," said Chris. "Seems like we have to go back to the Red HQ." Piers nodded. He put me down on the ground and it looks I could stand…for 10 seconds. Piers held my arm to support me then Chris came over.

"Listen, there might be still be infected in here, so I suggest you get on Piers' back, we are going to have to get out here pretty quickly as well, the building could collapse any minute," explained Chris.

"What? Me? On his back? Uh-um…" I stuttered trying to figure out some excuses but I had none whatsoever.

"It's better than you running you way-" he was cut off by the falling roof. Yeah, the building was going to collapse any minute now. We all suddenly heard something. It sounded like…a zombie that was attacked by a cat…no that was me being utterly stupid? Then it busted its way through the door. We were faced by a 6 eyes, huge, foul looking zombie I have ever seen before. Blood dripping down from its mouth. Gooey stuff on its body and it smelt worse than me and that's pretty bad…without anyone asking me if I wanted to go on Piers' back, Piers crouched down, Chris pushed me onto his back and the Piers grabbed my legs and stood up. I quickly grabbed his shoulders so I wouldn't fall because the last thing I need is another injury. I put my arms his shoulders so it looked like I was having a piggyback instead of my hand on his shoulders looking like I'm riding a horse.

"GRENADE!" shouted a team Alpha man. I ducked my head down and the grenade went off into a _BOOM_. Piers sprinted to a red door and kicked it open. My god he must have a lot of strength even with me on his back. We came into an empty room which seemed to be a lot safer. He slowed down his pace at walking and said to me, " You're not heavy you know, even with your weapons on you." I just realised I still had my weapons on me. My bow and arrow still on my back, safely.

"Well, I thought I was going to be a lot heavier than I thought," I replied to him. He smirked.

"That was a good shot back there by the way," he said, complementing me again.

"Thanks, my dad taught me when I was 13," I said.

"How old are you then?"

"I'm…15, I just turned 15 actually."

"Well, happy birthday for then. Too bad it wasn't the best one, I guess."

"No it wasn't…"

"Maybe next year, it'll be better," said Piers hopefully. It was sweet how_ he _did have his hopes up. But I barely have _my_ hopes up.

"Yeah…maybe it will," I replied looking up at the ceiling, I still felt the pain in my legs and hoping it wasn't infected…

We saw Chris barging through the door and shooting behind him was the large zombie we saw earlier._It still wasn't dead yet? _My heart was thumping so fast and I think Piers could hear it, feeling my heart thumping on his back.

"RUN!" yelled the captain and sprinted forward whilst shooting the J'avo behind him. The J'avo gave a loud roar and its spit went everywhere and landed on an Alpha soldier. The spit landed on its arm and suddenly his arm was burning into green acid.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" shouted the captain once again. Piers kept on sprinting forward and huffing and puffing. I got my handgun out with one arm around his neck and the other with the gun in. I turned around and shot the J'avo right in the eye. The infected hunched over its front and started giving out a loud squeal.

"Nice shot!" yelled the captain still sprinting forwards. It was just enough time for us to make it out of the building and just outside the China HQ before the J'avo could reach us. Piers put me down on the ground and finally, I could stand up perfectly fine.

"How's your leg now?" Piers asked.

"It's fine, thanks again," I reassured. The HQ wasn't big as I thought it would be, it looked like it was an abandoned building and they just used it for additional purposes like just in case their own HQ was, I don't know, set on fire, they'd have this one. Almost like a backup. The door was shut tight so the captain had to use a speaker to get inside, just in case it was an intruder or something. The door opened and I only saw several people. Probably about 12 people.

"Come and meet some people, I think they'll want to get to know you," said Piers.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? Lemme know please X3**

**P.S I probably won't update soon, but I'll try! It's just that I'm on holiday and school is starting soon so yeah...**** -_-' **


	2. Meeting New People

**Hello again, here's another chapter to Another Damn Outbreak :) Again, thanks to GummyBearStyle for helping me out, it's been a great support so thank you! That's all I have to say so enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

We went over to 4 people. 2 were men and the other 2 were women. They were standing around a table looking at a map of America.

"Hey guys, this is Alex. Alexis Brooklyn actually," said Piers as he greeted me.

"Hey, I'm Sherry and this is Jake," said a young looking girl, around her 20s. Short, pixie-like hair and light blonde. She had piercing blue eyes and pale skin. She was only 2 inches taller than me. She was wearing a white shirt which was a little dirty but what do you expect during the apocalypse? She had a light blue scarf around her neck and dark brown pants with brown combat boots. Next to her was a boy who was probably the same age as her. He was tall, around 6 foot and he wore a 3/4 length-sleeved top and brown jeans with black boots.

"Hi," said Jake, I think that what his name was.

"And…this is Helena and Leon," Piers said to me.

"Hey," said the woman, late 20s, white shirt and black vest-like top over the shirt, black jeans and black boots. She looked terrible, no offence but her hair was a little messy, dark brown and she had tired brown eyes but it was kind as she was looking at me. However the man, named Leon, I think just gave a polite nod. His hair was dirty blonde, sleek and almost hid his left eye, pale and I think, hazel colour eyes. He was towering me...again, I was scared but he didn't look scary so it wasn't that bad.

"We just found out where we could find more information about the R-Virus," explained Sherry carefully, "It's located here though..." She pointed at Colorado.

"We were thinking of getting a jet..." Jake suddenly drifted off.

"Actually, _you_ were thinking that, Jake, just you," retorted Helena. I stood there looking dumbstruck. I'm not very good at processing things.

"Anyway, if we want to stop this virus form spreading even further, so far, it's just on the edge of northern Ireland...but ALL the info we possibly will need for now, is in Colorado and...well, it's pretty far away..." said Sherry cautiously, "So we can either go by helicopter or-"

"Jet, I said jet, why doesn't anyone listen to me? _Jeez..._" Jake stubbornly said butting in.

"JAKE! There's _no_ jet okay?!" exclaimed Sherry. Leon put his hands in his face, I wouldn't blame him though whereas Piers and Chris where no where to be seen as far as I could see. Helena just gave me a slight smile and I gave her one back, awkwardly. I looked carefully at the map of America. Washington was pretty far away from Colorado...since I come from England I haven't been to America much.

"It must be hard for you, all this infected," said someone, I turned to look who it was, it was Leon. I scanned him up and down, he was wearing a leather jacket, white polo t-shirt, jeans and black boots, nothing special.

"Yeah well...I got a weapon so I'm not really...afraid, I am but...you know," I said, trying to find the correct words, obviously I couldn't so I just said anything that came into mind.

"Well, your lucky to be out alive anyway," replied Leon.

"Uh...thanks, I guess," I quietly said.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Helena. Sherry shrugged, Jake was leaning against the table with his arms folded and Leon just standing there...just standing. I was standing there as well so there was no complaining.

"We need that information on how to stop this virus! 2 years ago it was the C-Virus, maybe these 2 viruses are a link?" Sherry gestured towards the map for a reason, I don't know. I didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Where's this information again?" asked Jake.

"IT'S IN COLORADO JAKE! LISTEN!" shouted Sherry so the whole building could hear.

"Jeez, okay, okay I was only asking 'super-girl'," retorted Jake. I was really confused now, like I was derping at everyone. Like 'duh' face, you know? I felt a hand on my shoulder, of course, I would spin around, grab their wrist and twist it but I thought we are in a safe place, so better not cause any...attention. I spun around to see uhm...what's his name again, the one that gave me a piggyback...urr...

"You alright? Wanna get a drink?" he asked politely. I thought about asking his name but it would come out with something like 'tell me your name', almost like interrogating him instead of 'excuse me, but it was silly of me to forget, what was your name again?'

"Uh sure, why not," I replied. I walked over to where the Alpha team were, along with some other tech-o people, like people on computers and stuff (don't ask). We went over to Chris and he gave me a glass of apple juice. "Thanks."

"You can put your weapons down you know," said Chris. I just realised that I still had my weapons on back. I put my apple juice on the table and unslung my backpack, with my weapons put I still had the handgun and knives in hand because they were easy to carry and light. "Piers, can you put the weapons in A2." _That's his name...ah...I got it now._

"Yes sir," replied Piers as he picked up my backpack and weapons and went to A2, wherever that was but I trusted this place. I didn't usually trust places like this but these people were trustworthy at least.

"Where's A2?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's a room where we keep all our other weapons, for safe-keeping," he replied giving me a faint smile. I gave out a little 'oh' and preventing things from awkward, I took a sip from my apple juice. Of course everything was fairly quiet, only about 12 people as I said.

"Chris!" shouted Sherry. I jumped a little from fright and I choked on my apple juice because I didn't expect it coming. I don't think anyone saw me choke which was good. Chris and I went over to where Sherry was. She was still with Jake, Helena and Leon discussing about going to Colorado by what vehicle. "How do we get to Colorado?"

"Jet?" spoke Chris. I scoffed, knowing that's what Jake said as well whilst Sherry sent a quick death glare at Jake to stop him from waving his hands about like 'I told you so' gesture.

"Not you too! That's what Jake said!" exclaimed Sherry.

"Why do we need to go to Colorado anyway?" asked Chris.

"We need to go there because-" explained Sherry before she was cut off.

"To find information on the virus and save the world like we did 2 years ago..." Jake continued.

"Yes, that's basically it..." Sherry said drifting off. I looked at Chris. He had one hand, stroking his chin thinking about the situation. Then I saw Piers coming towards us and thought he should shut up incase he got told off by the captain.

"You know Sherry, Colorado is at its worse...its dangerous even stepping out of this building," said Chris carefully, "Everything is going to shit..._you_ know that."

"I know, Chris! But we need that information! I realise how dangerous it is but we need to stop this virus...it's now or never, Chris," explained Sherry again. It was true, we needed to stop this virus from spreading...and I'm doing for my family, even if they were dead, they would've wanted me to stop this virus, one way or another.

"Chris," said Leon. Chris looked up to see who was talking. "Sherry is right, the information is vital and that's all we need, as soon as we get the information, we'll come straight back here." Chris thought about this. For a while, longer than I expected.

"Grab your gear, lets go," said Chris rushing off to get his stuff.

"Guessing that a 'yes'," said Jake smirking and he went with Sherry to get their own gear, with Helena and Leon grabbing their gear leaving me with Piersy boy.

"Let's go and grab our gear," said Piers gesturing his hands to come this way. I nodded slightly and followed him to A2 where my gear was. I didn't really need my shotgun, so I only took my bow and arrow and I had a belt so my handgun, on the left side of my jeans, would fit in a pocket-like gun thing along with a several throwing knives. I had plenty of arrows, which was good and my bow looked in pretty good shape, so all was good. Apart from my hair. It was still a mess but to be honest, I wasn't really that bothered.

"You okay coming with us?" Piers asked grabbing his handgun, checking if its got any bullets left.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean...I wanna help," I replied looking down at the floor.

"That's good," he said to me blankly. We headed out to meet up with the rest of them, Sherry and Jake looked like they were discussing something, probably about what vehicle to use to get to Colorado. Leon and Helena were just standing whilst Chris was deeply thinking about something, I didn't know what about though and personally, I didn't want too.

"You guys ready? Let's go," said Chris sternly. We all jogged out of the building, I'm guessing it was only 7 people going (including me) which was probably enough to handle. We went outside and a helicopter was waiting for us, actually 2 helicopters were. I got in with Piers and Chris and sat down comfortably. The helicopter took off and before I knew it. I didn't bother looking out because there was nothing to see but burnt down buildings and infected. I would look outside if it was nice, green and...luscious but it wasn't.

"You didn't have to come you know, you'll be safer in the HQ," said Chris calmly.

"I know, but I want to help. I can't just sit in the HQ knowing that maybe...I don't know, I just wanna do something," I replied.

"I don't blame you," said Piers with a smile. _His smile was amazing...wait what the hell am I saying?! He's like 13 years older than me! Jesus, get a hold of yourself Alex!_ I smiled politely and Chris turned his focus to me.

"So, your family? Where are they?" he asked. Okay, I knew inside of me that I was going to cry any minute, but...I held it back because that's what I do...

"They're..." I said not finishing my sentence.

"It's alright, you don't have to say...sorry I was just curious," said Chris, shaking his head.

"No, it's fine..." I drifted away slowly. We didn't talk for another few minutes and suddenly...all of a sudden we were already in Colorado..._wow that was quick._ "How long was this journey?"

"About 3 hours," replied an answer from Piers. _Wow, really? I didn't even realise... _"You were asleep."_ Oh...was I? I didn't realise. _I just smiled slightly but felt awkward in a way. Chris gestured his hand towards the building I assume we were going into to get this information on how to stop this damn virus. We met up with Sherry, Jake, Leon and Helena who all had a handgun in their hands, just in case.

"You brought Alex? Are you crazy?! This place is dangerous," exclaimed Helena.

"Shh! Jesus Christ, keep your voice down!" whispered-shouted Leon.

"There was no stopping her," whispered Piers, answering Helena's question. I just went with the flow. "Besides, she's good with a gun." Helena still disagreed with the situation but there was no turning back, especially in a situation like this with loads of infected running around.

"Are you even sure this is the right building?" asked Jake.

"Yes Jake, I'm sure this is the right building, otherwise we wouldn't of come here," snapped Sherry. We looked at the building. It was a wreck. Some smashed windows and some bordered up to stop infected getting through. The building wasn't in good shape at all. But so far, I didn't see any zombies.

"We have to find another way into the building, the front door will probably be locked," said Sherry pointing at the front door.

"No shit..." muttered Jake, but apparently Sherry heard and smacked Jake on the arm, "OW!"

"SHUT UP!" whispered-shouted Leon again. Jake was doing his gestures again, 'it-wasn't-me-it-was-her' gesture, waving his arms about but at the same time. We slowly went around the side of the building where there was NO infected, which I thought was weird but then again, they might be all inside, so it was going to be hell. We magically found a back door and opened it. BAM! It was open, thank god because I didn't want anyone busting in attracting infected (if there was any) because that's the last thing I want. We went inside and saw stairs...I hated stairs. Stairs going up and down. Ugh...

"Here," said Chris handing over a earpiece device thing to Sherry, Jake, Helena, Leon and me. I'm guessing we were going to be split up as I put my earpiece around my ear. "Sherry, Jake and Leon check upstairs, check us in if you've got anything." The three of them nodded and headed upstairs.

"Helena, you can come with me, Piers and Alex," said Chris again, Helena nodded and all of us headed downstairs with small handguns in our hands with Chris holding a torch out because it was so dark. We went what looked like on the 2nd floor and we saw a map. A map of the building. The building had 4 floors and the layout was pretty big.

"How are we going to find this 'information'? This place this big as shit," said Helena looking at the map.

"The information should be in 'Authorized Room C2', not sure which floor it is on though," said Sherry, apparently hearing Helena through the earpiece.

"We split up. Piers and Alex, check out the left corridor. Me and Helena will check the right corridor," said Chris. I nodded and walked on ahead but I looked behind to see Chris whisper something in Piers' ears. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah...what did he say?," I asked.

"He uh...don't worry, it's nothing," replied Piers walking ahead of me as I reluctantly followed. We came across a few rooms so we had to check it out. The rooms were in ruins but it seemed like the building was an office for science, most likely because I saw a few books about science and technology which I wasn't very good at, at school. I was more of a...creative person, like art. But I did like technology, just working with computers. I wanted to do graphics design but obviously I can't now. Not really. There were no infected or anything. It was just the cold air brushing against my face. I shivered by the thought of someone grabbing my, like a zombie and dragging me down to the floor and them eating my guts out..._eugh... _

"You alright, Alex?" someone asked. I looked to see it was Piers. Of course it was Piers, there's no one else around. I think he saw me shiver, that's probably why he's asking.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied quietly. Before he could say anything else, we heard someone talk through the earpiece.

"Hey, it's Sherry," she said, "We're on floor 4 and we found the information we need but...you're not going to like it."

"What's the matter?" asked Helena, I assumed.

"It's...It's Alex," Sherry replied. "She's the key to curing this virus."


	3. Why Did You Do That?

**Hi again! It's me, Karla-Nightingale and here's another 'Another Damn Outbreak' (see what I did there ;) chapter! YAY! -claps, claps- So, this was hard to write at first because at first I was like 'What the hell do I write?!' but then afterwards I was saying to myself 'I think I got this...' until it came to the end then I was like 'Ssshhhiiittt...eugh' XD**

**BUT! I had help from my expertise friend, GummyBearStyle helping me so THANK YOU and its at the near end and you'll find out why ;) Anyway enough of that and talking about some crap that you don't need to know in general, on with the story! **

* * *

I froze. _I couldn't...what? How the hell could I be the 'key' to curing this virus? I..._

"Alex?" asked Piers, looking at me with sad eyes. "Did you know of this?"

"Wha-no I-I..." I stuttered. No words could explain how I felt. Actually it felt like a bullet just went through my chest. It was _horrible. _

"The information we found clearly says..." Jake said.

"How do you know it's me anyway?" I asked quickly.

"There's a picture of you...your name, age, birthday, blood type which is the key to curing the virus, your like Jake...your blood is rare," Sherry explained through the earpiece. I shuddered._ I couldn't believe what was happening right now...it was unreal._ I looked at Piers who just stared at me. Just stared. This moment wasn't awkward at all but a sense of sadness everywhere. What was going to happen to me? Everything was about to change for me.

"We...should head back," said Piers quietly to me, breaking the silence. I didn't even nod. I just walked to where we were heading back without saying a word to Piers. When I went downstairs on the floor we were originally on, they were all there. Looking at me. Leon, Helena, Sherry, Jake and...Chris. I was so scared. What were they going to say?

"You ready?" asked Leon. They all nodded apart from me. I couldn't do anything. They all went outside since it was clear outside. No infected which enlightened me a bit. Suddenly something grabbed my arm and I spun around to see it was. Chris.

"You knew? About you," he asked.

"Wh-what? No! Of course I didn't know! Otherwise I would've told you shitty little ass! Okay?!" I silently yelled.

"Hey!" he yelled back. "I saved your ass back there!"

"I know, I know...I'm just scared as shit...okay?" I replied back to him and before I knew it, he pulled me into a hug. It was like a fatherly hug. It kinda...calmed me down. It felt warm and nice.

"Hey! You coming?" asked Leon as Chris pulled away to turn to Leon.

"Yeah, we're coming," replied a calm response from Chris and I followed. I went into the helicopter with Piers and Chris and it was a 3 hour journey back and silent. I kept thinking about 'what will happen', 'what's going happen to me', 'what am I going to do?' all these questions going through my head at once.

We arrived at the HQ once again and then everyone got to work. Sherry and Jake got to work on the laptop, probably finding more information about the virus, Helena and Leon were looking at point of interest whilst Chris was instructing his team about where we need to go and stuff. Me and Piers were left alone...together. Okay, this time it was awkward. He tapped me on the shoulder and motioned me to come upstairs and so I followed like a lost puppy.

"I uh...need to train you, how to use a gun properly," he said looking at me with his soft eyes.

"I know how to use a gun though..." I replied back. Somehow, a part of me had a...well, soft side towards him, okay, maybe we didn't get off to a good start but...it seems like I knew him all my life. Just looking at him and talking to him.

"Well, you need to learn more..." he said drifting off to find a gun. He brought out a rifle. It was massive and looked bigger than me but it wasn't. He handed it to me, with some earmuffs so the sound wouldn't be so daunting and I took it gratefully and held it up to my face. I could see my reflection through the glass and Piers' too. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was so handsome...emm...back to work.

_Okay, I just came back from a traumatic event, knowing the fact that I was the 'key' to saving the world and now I'm saying how beautiful Piers looks, not a good time! _He helped me hold the gun properly and I fired. It gave a loud 'BANG' and it was a bit out of the middle, but bad enough to bloody hurt somebody. Piers didn't say anything. He didn't say if I was good or bad or what I should do to improve. Nothing. All he said was...

"You should see Sherry and Jake," was all he said to me. I didn't want to leave just this minute, I needed to ask him something, again.

"Piers..." I said. "Tell me something."

"What?"

"What did Chris whisper to you? When we were finding the information."

"Alex, we've been through this before, it doesn't matter."

"I've only mentioned it once...and it does matter to me," I replied back to him.

"Ugh..." he sighed and faced directly at me. "He told me..." then he looked down at the ground. "...not to get close with you." I stopped my movements and my fiddling. _Get close? What does he mean exactly?..._

"What? Get close, I-" he cut me off.

"You know what I mean Alex, you know exactly what I mean."

"I obviously don't that's, why I'm asking," I retorted making the conversation more neutral.

"Alex...why don't you see Sherry and Jake," he said backing away from me, shaking his head. I just gave a quick look at him and walked away whilst hearing him sigh. I didn't know whether I even liked him...I mean, yeah he's good-looking and smart, funny and a kind person but...he was like 13 years older than me or something? Which is a HUGE age difference. I didn't know whether if that was a good idea. Age is only a number right?

I saw Sherry and Jake yelling at each other. Actually Sherry was yelling at Jake for what reason, I don't know. I went over to them and Jake waved at me, ignoring the fact that Sherry was still yelling at him. Then Sherry saw me and smiled apologetically as I gave a smile back. I decided to tell them that I didn't know I was the 'key' so that they would understand as much.

"Hey, um...look, I didn't know that-" I said but not finishing my sentence.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about a thing, it'll be fine," replied Jake. Wow, didn't realise I could see the side soft side of him. "'Super-girl' has got things under control." as he gave me a small wink.

"Jake, why don't you just...go for a minute, please?" asked Sherry politely. Jake gave a swift exit leaving me and Sherry. Sherry gave me a folder of some sort. I gave her confused look. "It's the information about you...I just thought you might wanna know."

"Oh thanks..." I replied. I went over to an empty seat and put the folder on the table and carefully opened it. It was like a hospital-kinda document. With the picture, name, age, birthday, parents, date of birth, etc.

Name: Alexis Susan Brooklyn

Age: 20

DOB: 31.10.95

Blood Type: Unknown

Parents: Peter Brooklyn-deceased (died in laboratory research)

Hannah Brooklyn-deceased (died in a car crash)

Parents Blood Type: Unknown

Other: No siblings. None other information handled.

What...? 20? Peter? Hannah? No other siblings? This didn't make any sense! I was 15! My parents are Diana and Richard Brooklyn, not Hannah and Peter? _Who the hell were they?!_

"Sherry, this is the wrong bio, this isn't me!" I exclaimed. "I don't know who Peter and Hannah are!"

"Alex calm down..." she reassured. Obviously I wasn't calming down, I was waving my hands in the air constantly. "I did some more research. Alex, this_ is_ you."

"I _know_ who I am! I'm 15 and no way am I 20!" I shouted so God could hear me.

"Alex...please listen to me, this is you and you're going to have to accept it one way or another. The evidence is correct! It has a picture and everything. The newspapers says so and-"

"Don't say Wikipedia says so too..." I muttered to myself. Sherry laughed lightly and smiled.

"And your dad, Peter, says so," she continued.

"How do you know that?" I asked curiously. She handed me a tape recording and I pressed play. "It was found with the documents."

"If you're hearing this Alex...no matter how old you are or where you are. I just want you to know that I love you so much, honey. I know you were too young to remember this but this is the truth and I'm tell you now because there's no other way of telling you. You were wanted for research for your blood and I couldn't allow that so, I sent you away to live with my colleagues in Washington. Your mother, Hannah and I are truly sorry but I couldn't let them. I couldn't. I wanted to see you so badly but I couldn't risk myself going to you. You would hate me for this and I understand but...I love you so, so much...I'll see you-"

The recordings stopped. I felt a tear well up on the edge of my eyes. _So it was true. _Peter was my dad, Hannah was my mother. So...Richard and Diana weren't...a family? Polly wasn't my sister? I...I didn't understand. It was like my whole life was a lie. A big lie. I spent 20 years believing lies. So...I shot my so-called 'fake' parents...again, it felt like a bullet in my chest. I had to take a breather.

I went upstairs and went into the bathroom to wash my face off. To cool down. I looked at myself in the mirror. Tears streaming down my eyes as my eyes were red from all the wetness. I haven't cried in ages...the last time I probably cried was when my best friend, Kate, past away suddenly about a year ago. She was just walking, one day, and some guy in a black van pulls out a gun, and shoots her in the chest. I wasn't there at the time but I found out the day after. I came into school as normal and I was waiting for Kate. She didn't turn up. Police came a few moments after and wanted to talk to me. That's when I cried...hard. Nobody else cried. Just me.

I came out of the bathroom to see Piers just standing there and turned his head to look at me. Hopefully he didn't see how red my eyes were so I quickly turned the other way to go back downstairs again until someone grabbed my arm. _Yeah, of course it was Piers. _

"What happened?" he asked, still grabbing hold of my arm.

"N-nothing..." I replied quietly, looking at his hand grabbing my arm, he didn't let go and his grip was pretty forceful.

"Something is wrong," he said, "What. Happened." he slowed down his words for me to answer properly.

"I-you...you wouldn't believe me anyway..." I replied.

"And why not?" he asked again. "Just tell me."

"Th-I...Piers please, just let go..." I started to well up again. God, everything was too emotional now...

"No, tell me otherwise-" he was cut off by me as usual.

"Otherwise what?" I snapped back. Then it happened. His lips captured mine but his hand still gripping my arm. My eyes opened wide whilst his eyes closed, adoring the moment that we had. His other hand wrapped around my waist and the other, gripping my arm, let go and just softly touched my arm. My arms however, were just dangling down like drapes. I closed my eyes, treasuring the moment like he did and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His kiss was...gentle and passionate. Unlike anything I would ever expect. His muscular arms pulling me around my waist closer until our chests were touching and I could feel my heart beating so fast. It was warm and neutral and full of pure-

"Piers!" someone yelled. Piers' lips quickly came apart from mine and stepped back, like nothing EVER happened and coughed nervously as I looked sheepishly down at the ground. It was Chris who called and he looked stern and hard-faced. "Can I uh, have a word...in private?" Piers nodded his head slightly and walked away from me and with Chris to 'talk' in private. He went further down the hallway so I couldn't hear but I could see.

I decided to just wait for Piers but from looking at the talk, it seemed pretty intense. Chris was pointing a finger at Piers, looking like Piers had done something wrong, probably and then Piers started to talk back. They looked both angry by the fact Piers had just kissed me. Then Chris walked away from the fact that he probably just told Piers off. Piers came towards me and with sadden eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." he said. I just stared. I wanted the kiss to start all over again.

"I-It's fine...I mean, you didn't mean it..." I replied quietly. He shook his head and twined his hand with mine. I stared at our hands twined together. Then he bent down to kiss my cheek. If only it was on my lips, it would've been a whole lot better. "I..uh, gotta go...I'll see you later..."

"Yeah...uh, cool," was all I said. He let go of my hand and went downstairs and I stood there. Frozen by the fact that...this was my first kiss, ever.

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and the 'lovey-dovey' scene! That's what GummyBearStyle helped me with so thank you lovely :D Anyway, I'll try and update ASAP but for now, byeee! **


	4. I'm Sorry Piers

**Hey guys it's Karla-Nightingale here! Okay okay...haven't updated and I feel really bad BUT I have an excuse since...I have started school (DUN DUNN DUNNN!) Yeah...but it's going really well (so far anyway) so! In conclusion, I won't be updating very quickly :( Sorry...but I'll try and update a chapter once a week! I WILL TRY! Anyway just enjoy the story and I'll stop talking :D **

* * *

Recap from last chapter if you can't remember...

"_I-It's fine...I mean, you didn't mean it..." I replied quietly. He shook his head and twined his hand with mine. I stared at our hands twined together. Then he bent down to kiss my cheek. If only it was on my lips, it would've been a whole lot better. "I..uh, gotta go...I'll see you later..."_

"_Yeah...uh, cool," was all I said. He let go of my hand and went downstairs and I stood there. Frozen by the fact that...this was my first kiss, ever. _

* * *

I can't believe he kissed me. I never knew he actually had feelings for me. I thought it was all a big joke and didn't take it seriously. Sure...I like him now but...do I love him? I just didn't know anymore.

I decided to head downstairs just to check if things were okay but obviously...awkwardness occurred for me. Only me because I made eye contact with Chris who just glared at me and then I felt Piers stare at me as I came downstairs. Yeah...I probably should've looked at Piers and not look at Chris but I didn't do the right thing which is typical of me. Then I felt someone call my name several times and peered over to see who it was. It was Sherry and Jake waving at me as if I was blind. I went over and see what they wanted.

"Okay, this might be a shock but...we think we found out how we can get your blood to cure the virus..." Sherry explained searching for a nod from me but I didn't give one.

"Why is that a shock? Can't we do it now? Right here?" I asked multiply.

"Uh...no that's not a good idea..." Jake butted in.

"Why?" I snapped.

"Because there's a special asylum where they can eject your blood, put it into the computer and-" Sherry explained but obviously, I didn't get any of that...if you want to know what I got it was...asylum and blood. Two things which I think don't go together...I was shaking a bit but I don't think Sherry or Jake noticed..._thank god..._

"And we basically have to take you there..." Jake finished, "In which we have to make the whole world...merely anyway, cured and...clean." I gave him a weird look when he said 'clean' but I guess he was right I'm not sure. I did feel a little bit sick when Sherry, before, said 'eject your blood'. Okay, yes I might be a like...bad ass or whatever and shoot several brains out BUT I do have a problem with people 'wanting by blood'. Maybe not so common, I don't know, but I certainly do not like having injections and all that crap at the doctors or whatever. Even just going into the doctors...eugh...

"So...to get this right. Number one, go there. Number two, take my blood. Number three, everything is presumably going to be okay?" I asked, with a little hope in my voice.

"Uhh...yeah, basically," came a reply from Jake, just trying to process what I said. I gave a light nod and just...uh, try to calm down a bit. It was ALL too much to process and take in, which again, I couldn't do and probably would take me at least 2 days to...process. I went upstairs to take a rest in my little room.

The room was comfy, only for one person though. But it was cosy and nice. It had a single bed, a mini cupboard and a small beside table. I went inside 'my' room and sat down on the bed, hands in my face. I heard a light knock but I didn't say 'come in' or anything. I just let the person come in because I knew it would be Piers for some weird reason.

I looked up and eyes widened. Nope, I was wrong...it was Chris. Piers' captain and leader of the team. I was scared because he could just come up to me and slap me round the face which I hope he didn't do.

"Uh...hi, Chris..." I mumbled quietly and shuffled around on the bed, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Alex..." he gave me a nod and I just stared, "You might know what I want to talk to you about? Yes or no?"

"Mm...I don't...yes?" I returned a question which was a bit odd.

"I'll probably take that as a no...it's about you and Piers," he replied. Well...shit just got real.

"Chris, I didn't mean to, I mean he was and I was...then-" I blurted out. I felt like blaming Piers but...that's not what I do so I didn't say anything like 'IT WAS PIERS' FAULT! BLAME HIM!' No, I didn't want to say that. I mean, he did kiss me first but I kissed him back or otherwise I would say 'get the hell off me' but Piers was charming and sweet, so I didn't push him away.

"I am happy for you both..." he finally let out. _What?! _Like 10 minutes ago he was shouting at Piers and- "Your probably startled why I was shouting at Piers..." _Right...he read my mind..._

"Yes...I am wondering actually..." I replied. _There's always a 'but'..._

"But..." he let out. _Yep, I was right, a big fat 'but'. _"I don't want YOU in the way of him, he was got duties to do and needs to do it. I understand that you like him and he likes you but his work comes FIRST and nothing else." _Man, he has a bit of a temper...much? God god...alright, I get your drift Chris..._

"I understand Chris," I just said. He gave me a nod and exited my room. I felt like screaming but I didn't want to attract to much noise, until I heard another knock. _WHAT NOW?!...geez..._

"Alex?" I heard a voice, it was Piers. He came in and closed the door behind him and looked at me, "What's with Chris?"

"He just said a few words..." I said._ That didn't sound right... _

"Like what?" he asked again, ignoring that fact that I said 'just a few words' like Chris was at a funeral or something.

"He said stuff..." I said. _Wow, good job Alex, that was descriptive..._

"Alex...like what?" he asked again, twice.

"He said I shouldn't get in 'your' way because you've got your work to commit to," I answered. He let out a little sigh and looked up at the ceiling. I felt like looking up as well but there wasn't anything interesting I don't think.

"I knew he would say that..." he sighed, "I've been working for 5 years...I just want to have a break from all this..." He walked towards me and stared down at me as I stared up at him.

"Yeah...all of us do I guess..." I replied, "And...I'm going somewhere as well..." His face dropped when I said those words.

"What? Where? How? Why? When?" he bombed at me.

"I can't all those questions at once!" I said smiling up at him before fully answered, "I'm the cure for the virus...as you know and Sherry and Jake have been doing some research. They found an...asylum and-"

"Asylum?!" he nearly yelled.

"Well, yes...but it's perfectly safe!" I defended then realised I had NO idea where it was.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Umm...I don't know, but Sherry knows and I have to go there, Piers and you can't stop me..." I let out a sigh. He looked up at the ceiling again..._what's so special about the ceiling? _

"God...I don't want to loose you..." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry Piers...I really am..." I replied quietly. He pulled me into a warm and heartful hug. It felt like my whole world was really complete, just me and him in a room, just the two the of us together. I returned the hug as he nuzzled his head on the crook of my neck as I felt his breath against my neck.

"I don't want to go either..." I finally said to him as he lightly pulled away.

"I'm guessing I can't go..." he said to me.

"Yep...I guessing you can't..." I sadly replied. He came down to my level and put his lips to mine and I returned the favour and gently and passionately kissed back. I swung my arms around his neck and his hands on my waist and pulled my closer until our chest were now touching and our hearts beating faster. He pulled away gently for some air and smiled, resting his forehead against mine.

"This might the last time I get to do this..." I whispered to him.

* * *

**Okay, it might not be so long but I was busy! Anyway, thinking of uploading ANOTHER story (because why not, don't judge me) and it's Lord of the Rings...I know, something completely different but YOLO! :D :D **

**Anyway, review, follower and read or whatever ;) BYE! **


End file.
